degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Smells Like Teen Spirit/@comment-5911975-20140928021059
/possibly triggering/ Today at my practice, I met a girl. She was from Philly and her name was Elisa. She seemed really nice and she was really muscled. When she shook my hand, it felt like she was crushing it. That's how strong she was. She was also very pretty. Ok, I'm getting a bit off track here. You see the thing is, I noticed something about Elisa. She was always crossing her arms. I didn't think much of it because it was kinda cold out and she was in a T shirt. When she went to go pick up her helmet, I saw scars down her arm. Scars from cutting. My heart sank. How could such a beautiful girl think that low of herself? I had to resist every urge in my body not to run up and hug her. I didn't want to say anything. I didn't want her to notice what I had noticed. I didn't want her to think I thought any less of her for what she had done. I didn't want to question it, I didn't want to ask why the scars were on her arm.'' I didn't want to.'' I've been on the recieving side of that conversation. I've relived the moments I didn't want to relive all because someone asked Why. Why did you hurt yourself? Why did you do it? Just why? ''Now, the rest of the practice went perfectly smoothly. Elisa smiled and she laughed. I thought to myself, hey, she seems like a really happy girl. She got along just fine with everyone, and she talked to me. I didn't dare look at her arms. Those are her battle scars. Those are her wounds. They are proof she battled through the pain. They are proof she overcame her war. They are hers, not mine. It's not my business, its hers. I didn't dare look at arms. I looked at her eyes. I looked at the smile she was now showing. I looked at the happy girl in front of me. It didn't matter what happened in the past. She's happy now. What I'm trying to get at here is that it does get better. No matter how many times you think it can't get any worse, it gets better. It'll always get better. If you're going through hell, keep on going. It may take days, weeks, months, YEARS. You will overcome this. You will get through and you'll be a warrior. Not only to everyone around you, but to yourself. You will feel so amazing. So put down the razor blade, the scissors, the pencil sharpener blades. Go to a mirror. Tell yourself you are perfect. Repeat it. Tell yourself no matter HOW much you think it won't get better. It will. It will. It will. Smile. Look at your reflection and tell it that its beautiful. Tell it you that you love it. That its 'YOU.''' It'll always be you, and that its perfect. Be like Elisa. Be like me. Be like everyone who's overcame this, and I swear. It does get better. ~lizzy out.